


Falling in Love

by marvelwlw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're the female Flash and after working on a mission with team Arrow you meet Sara and you both fall for each other.





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You were working on a mission with team Arrow. Your friend Oliver needed your help along with your team, so you traveled from Central City to Starling City. And that was how you met Sara Lance.

In the time you spent with her working on the mission, you couldn’t help but fall for her. Sara had fallen for you as well. Before you and the rest of team Flash left you and Sara gave each other your numbers.

For months the two of you were texting each other all the time. There was so much flirting going on but you didn’t know if it meant the same to her as it did to you. 

So you asked if you two could hang out together. That was when you told Sara how you felt and when Sara told you that she felt the same way, you were so happy. That day you and Sara started dating and it was one of the best days of your life.

xxxxx

It’s been over a year since you and Sara started dating but no one knew. No one on team Flash or team Arrow knew about you two. It wasn’t easy keeping it a secret but you made it work. You would do anything to be with Sara, she was your world.

Both teams had came together to just spend time with each other, no joint mission just friends hanging out. You were really excited to finally see your girlfriend after a month of not seeing each other. You both missed each other so much.

Everyone having a great time. You were standing by yourself, you saw Caitlin and Cisco talking with Felicity and you couldn’t help but smile.

“There you are, gorgeous.” Sara whispered in your ear, causing you to smile even more. “Do you think I could steal you for a little bit. I mean I haven’t seen my girlfriend in a month and I’ve missed her like crazy.” She smirked.

When you thought no one was looking, you took Sara’s hand in yours and pulled her away from everyone else. But what you didn’t know was that the others saw you and Sara leave.

Once you both were alone you placed your hands on Sara’s hips, pulling her into you. Sara wrapped her arms around your neck. “I missed you so much.” You leaned forward, your lips almost touching hers.

“I missed you too, babe.” Sara closed the gap, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. Sara moved a hand from your neck into your hair, pulling you impossibly closer.

While you and Sara were kissing both teams went to look for you and when they say you and Sara were passionately kissing they all froze. Everyone had smiles on their faces.

“I knew it!” Cisco excitedly said, he couldn’t help it. Felicity lightly slapped his arm.

That caused you both to pull away from the kiss, you hid your face into Sara’s neck as you blushed like crazy. Sara just looked at them and smiled, a light blush covering her cheeks.

“Honestly we all knew you two would get together at some point.” Oliver smiled, everyone nodded.

You removed your face from Sara’s neck. “How did you all know we would get together?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Are you serious, (Y/N)? Whenever you get a text from Sara your face lights up. Or when she calls you run out of the room to talk to her.” Caitlin chuckled.

“Sara is the same way.” Oliver walks over to you and Sara and pulls you both into a hug. “I’m happy for you both.”

“Group hug!” 

“Wait-”  It was too late, everyone joined in on the hug. You looked over at your girlfriend and gave her a loving smile, you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
